FACE Family
by yoli ravioli
Summary: Canada remembers things about his "family" (France, America and England) while spending time with them. Go with him as he reminisces about his past. Couplings are hinted. First time writing a Hetalia story, please be nice! Please review!


I have desited to write this one-shot for a close friend of mine how has gotten me into Hetalia_. _The characters in this following chapter are the face family (France, America, Canada and, the ever lovely, England). So here is the F.A.C.E. family story that I have suddenly been wanting to write. This is my first time to write an non-yaoi story, so its going to be a bit weird for me but worth it. I hope that you'll like this one shot (hopefully) that I have written for Hetalia Fans (mainly for Purple flrs, but you guys too if it makes you happy...).

* * *

_**F.A.C.E. family**_

* * *

**Present**

Today, in England's home, was movie night; a night to set all differences aside and to bring out the people who they are. It took awhile to get them where they are today, and yet Canada still knew there was still no possibility of finding any hope in his long lost family. They weren't fighting as much, well the "mom and dad" weren't...that he _knew_ of...

"Hey, dudes, hurry up!" America's voice rang through the house; Canada was in the kitchen making popcorn for the movie, and since it was America's turn to pick, they were going to watch a scary movie. America whimpering, sobbing, and rocking himself in a corner popped into Canada's mind, making him cover him mouth to hide the laughter. Distantly you could hear England yelling bloody murder at France; a pitter patter came from down the hall, Canada looked at the doorway just as America appeared panting softly, "You almost done, Matt?"

Canada nodded quickly, pulling his hands away from his mouth he turned to the microwave in front of him as it went off. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Am." he whispered. America nodded and turned away, heading back to the living room. Pulling out the bag from the microwave, Canada pulled out a bowl to put the popcorn in before heading to the living room. Going to the livingroom from the kitchen, there was a long hallway, a hallway whose doors seemed to connect the past. There were five doors: one used to be where Canada and America had their room, the next was France's room, then England's room, the bathroom and the guest room. The door that was between the hall and the room still had all of America "drawings" as he would call them, which England always lies and say that he forgot to take them down. In front of the door were pictures that held memories that never withered in Canada mind.

America sitting on England's shoulders, smiling and waving to the camera, England tried not to get kicked or even more hurt by America's swinging legs. The next held America being swung between England and France, the two were glaring at each other, America smiled the whole time not understanding the atmosphere. It was a few pictures later that Canada came into the picture. Canada and America holding hands; America smiling, his eyes closed, unaware of Matthew looking at America with fear in his eyes, holding a small bear in his arm, the bear nearly being the same height as him. Then the first family picture; in front were Canada and America holding hands, smiling, behind them were England and France, their hands on their shoulders. There were many pictures of Canada and America on the wall; playing together, laughing together, Canada reading a book while America sat against his back listening.

A picture of Francis reading to both America and Canada, the two sitting on his lap; a picture of England holding the two dirty children in his arms as he was walking from the backyard. Each of the pictures showed nothing but happiness, not the truth, the truth being that France and England were both fighting for them, quite literally.

Looking away from the pictures, Canada made it all the way to the living room, seeing America laughing at England who was forced to sit on France's lap. England was yelling at America, telling him to shut up, and yelling at France, calling him a perverted frog. France would just smile at him, kissing his neck like they were a couple, well it worked when Canada and America were kids. It didn't work after they found out that they were the only reason that they came together, and it wasn't a good reason either. France wanted to keep Canada under his care, England wanted to have both Canada and America under his care. Making the two yell at each other for hours while the two boys played outside, thinking that they were going to have another sibling arrive soon.

"You smell like a frog dipped in cheese!" yelled England, elbowing France in the stomach.

"And how-" he was cut off by the lack of air supply in his lungs before he grunted out, "do you know what a frog dipped in cheese smells like?" He let England move to the other side of the sofa, he rubbed his stomach, sending an annoyed glance toward America who was on the floor laughing his head off.

"Well it smells like _you_ apparently!" England yelled before turning his back to him, he spotted Canada at the doorway, his eyes purple eyes a bit dull. "Canada?" England got up from the couch and walked toward him till he was in front of him. "Canada, are you alright?" The room quickly became quiet, France debated if to get up from the couch or not and America sat up, both had worry in their eyes.

"I-I-I'm fine," Canada whispered, "the popcorn is ready." he showed the bowl of steaming hot popcorn to America, who nodded, but was still worried.

Just as he had the look of worry, he noticed that Canada was trying to change the subject, he caught it and changed his expression on his face, "Let's watch the movie, dudes! I heard it was epic!" America quickly got up and put the movie in the dvd player. Canada silently thanked America's quick thinking and sat on the couch, sitting at the end; America sat next to him, placing a hand on his back before removing it just as quickly. France and England sat on the other end, glaring at each other, one in a "Imma kill you if you do anything" and the other "Just wait till they're not looking, _angleterre_". The movie started.

* * *

**Flashback**

He woke up alone, he didn't know any of his surroundings. Looking around, seeing piles and piles of snow that surrounded him, being as tall as two feet stood before him. He looked around again, maybe he'll find some help, finding none but a gap in one of the walls. He walked toward it, seeing that it went on and on and on. He followed the trail, getting cold along the way; at the end of the trail was a stretch of land that wasn't covered with snow, but instead green grass (idk, I'm making this up as we go on...). He looked up at the sky, seeing that it was starting to get dark, he decided to go there tomorrow. He turned to the side, seeing a cave with a little fire going, he ran towards it, hearing the crackling of the fire as it ate the wood. Placing his hands against the heat from the fire, he sighed, his hands tingled as they started to unfreeze. "Who're you?"

He turned around, finding a small white bear walking in with more firewood in his arms. "I'm Canadia..." he whispered, not knowing why but it sounded a bit off for the first time saying it.

Nothing else was spoken between the two; the bear, later telling Canada his name, Kumajiro about how he woke up alone just like he did. Canada took him into his arms as they fell asleep, promising to the bear that he'll stay with him.

The next morning, it was a bit warmer, the two set out looking for food. Kumajiro in Canada's arms, pointed out where he could find food on the other side, where the green grass was. Some time later, after Canada and Kuma had crossed the line to the other side, sat next to a river catching fish. Mainly Kuma was getting the fish while Canada sat under the sunlight, feeling the heat on his still cold skin. "Hey!" a loud voice came from out of nowhere, Canada sat up looking around, Kuma stood up in the river and ran toward him. "Hey, who're you?" Canada turned around seeing a boy wearing a dress-like shirt, blue eyes, and a small crest that stood out of his head. His face looked similar to his own, which surprised Canada.

"I'm Canada...", he whispered, this time it sounded right. "Who're you?" he stood up and walked to the boy.

"Me?" the boy pointed his thumb to his chest, "I'm the hero! My name is America!" he smiled, his eyes closed. "Why are you alone?" he opened his eyes, noticing that no one else was with Canada.

"Oh...I woke up alone..." Canada looked away, loneliness clutching his heart.

"Oh! Then why don't you come with me?" Canada looked at America, "I know some adults that could take care of you! Come on!" America grabbed Canada's hand and started running, Canada quickly grabbed Kuma's arm when America took off. "Oh, and your name now is Matthew!" America laughed, "Mine is Alfred!" They ran till they came across two other men, one with long hair, the other with short hair, yelling at eachother. "Engwand!" America yelled, waving his little hand in the air to catch their attention. "Look who I found!"

* * *

**Present**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" America screamed, jumping behind Canada.

"Only the bloody door opened, you arsehat!" England smacked America on the head, pushing him farther down Canada's back. Shaking their heads, and a bit a little shaken from America's random scream, they continued to watch the movie, the popcorn nearly gone. What was left from it was on the floor, it was spending its last few seconds in America's lap before he jumped up screaming, sending it flying to the floor. Together they scream at something that _was_ worth screaming, America just sat there, looking at the three that moved away from the T.V. "Do I scream now?" America asked quietly.

The three looked at him, "YES!"

* * *

**Flashback**

Canada can remember little pieces of memories of when France and England used to fight over him and America's attention, were still engraved in Canada's mind. Canada was often scared when he went with one than the other, the two grown men would glare at one another, you could sort of see the lightning between the two. America, already used to the two fighting over him, would pick England to play with rather than France. You see, America had spent most of his time and memories with England, France would come and play with America when England wasn't around, which was very rare. Leaving Canada to France, who would try not to look so sad when Canada asked if he was ok.

As time went on, Canada became close with France, now and then the word "Daddy" or "Papa" would be a slip of the tongue with Canada. France would just smile and hold Canada close to him, whispering thank you to him.

One day, after France and England had a _huge_ fight; the two constantly yelling in the middle of the night, keeping the children from sleeping. France snuck into the boy's room, the two fell asleep sometime after the fight ended with doors slamming shut, and gently woke up Canada. Motioning for him to keep quiet, he packed some of his things, picked up Canada and his own bags and left. France left a note, knowing that the two would wake up late in the morning.

America sat up, rubbing his eyes with his little hands wondering why Canada hadn't woke him up in time for breakfast. He looked to where Canada usually slept, getting ready to yell at him, to see that his bed was already made. America got out of bed and nearly ran to find England, finding him in the kitchen, sipping his tea and eating a crumpet "Engwand!" America ran up to him, pulling on his pant leg, "Engwand, Mattie gone!" Tears started to gather in his blue eyes.

Engwand- sorry- England put his cup and crumpet on the plate in a haste and pulled little America onto his lap to calm him down, wiping away the tears. "France took Canada-" England smiled with reinsurance, America started to sob, "-to the store." America blinked, his hands covering his eyes, and looked at England, "They should be back soon, America." he gave him a little kiss on the head. "Now, your breakfast is getting cold, after you eat you can go play outside, ok?" America smiled and jumped off England's lap and ran to his seat, pretending to be an airplane.

* * *

**Present**

Canada snapped out of his past when just in time to feel a shift in the couch, he looked to see America jumping up from the couch, yelling from down the hall to pause the movie while he went to the bathroom. England muttered something about wetting the bed, America shouted, "Shut up!" Canada noticed that the bowl was empty, he got up to get more. Passing by England and France; England was looking for a distraction from the movie so he looked through his phone, jumping when he got a call. France watched at Canada walked past him, not smiling at all or even _attempting_ to smile. France follows Canada into the kitchen.

* * *

**Flashback**

Canada woke up in his own room, finding himself in a big bed that, from his point of view, stretched on for miles and miles in either direction. So, every morning and every night, he would make his journey to cross those miles to get to the edge of the bed, finding Kumajiro along the way. Holding Kuma in his arms, Canada would walked to the kitchen, the house being filled with the smell of food being cooked, making both his and Kuma's mouth water and stomach rumble.

Finding the kitchen, Canada watched France set the table, a fresh rose in on the table every morning, a stack of freshly made pancakes with the butter melting on the plate. "Hungry?" the two looked up to see France trying not to laugh at the sight of the two boys staring at the food with hungry eyes. They nodded quickly and sat at the table, Kuma sat next to Canada, and waited for their plates.

"Fwance," France looks up from his plate of pancakes, a smile on his lips that make his eyes twinkle, "why am I here? Why not Amewica?" Canada looked up with worry, thinking he might have been mistaken for America once again.

"England doesn't like to share him with anyone, Canada," his eyes and smile became sad, making the child tear up on his own. It was true, America always tended to by more guarded by England, and also most favorited.

Getting up from him seat, Canada ran into France's arms, "I love Daddy!" He reaches on his tippy toes and kisses France on his cheek before hugging him again.

France returned the hug, whispering thank you into his hair, a lone tear falls down his face. Suddenly, banging could be heard from the front of the house, banging that soon came with a loud voice that demanded for France to give back Canada.

* * *

**Present**

France hugs Canada from behind, "Don't cry, Canada, you should be happy," he whispers into his ear. Canada nods and wipes away his tears, now and then sniffling, he pulls out the popcorn and puts it into the bowl, took a deep breath, and walked back to the living room. France close behind him; the two hear America laughing at England who started freaking out when he didn't see France and Canada in the living room. England walked up to France, threatening to hurt him in various ways.

America laughing, wiping away a "tear", when he noticed that Canada looked away from him, from everyone in the group. America pulled a sympathetic smile, "Come on! I want to see who the hero is!" Not really waiting for them, he plays the movie and sat next to Canada, who sat on the end of the couch. America and England sat in the middle while France sat on the other end. "Canada," America whispered into his ear, barely loud enough to be heard over the loud T.V., "you had my back, just know that I got your too, Canada." he pulled away showing him his usual smile before turning back to the T.V. and screamed just in time. Making England and France jump; England jumped onto France lap, Francis wrapped him arms around him before he noticed his mistake.

* * *

**Flashback**

Canada stood to the side of America and England, the two having another fight. "Guys, stop fighting!" he could barely hear himself.

"I can take care of myself, England! I don't _always_ need you!" yelled America toward England, the two were in each other's face. Canada, not knowing what to do, held onto Kuma as he watched his little family get torn apart.

"As long as you live in this bloody house, you _will_ to listen to me, America! Like it or not you _will_ do as I say!" When America didn't respond, fuming, he continued, "That means that you'll have to get a job to pay me back for all of the things that you broke. The tea set that you threw into the river for one."

"I did what you told me, I even _paid_ back the stupid set back and I was seven at the time! You still had me grounded! You never never let things like that go! I never talk to anyone outside this stupid house! You never let me have a say in anything! I even _ate_ what you told me to eat! I'd rather eat anything else than your 'cooking'!" America yelled, clenching his fists, tears forming at the corner of his eyes, "If you won't back off...then I'll _leave_..." he looked into England's eyes.

England was quiet, his mind still processing the fact that America had threatened to leave home..."I dare you...as if you could..."

Canada, still in the room, was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, "Please," his voice breaking the silence, "stop this!" his voice cracking. Sadly Canada's voice and words fell on deaf ears. America turned away and went to his room, coming back out a few minutes later with his suitcase and left the house; the sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the house. Canada looked down, his tears staining Kuma's coat. England took a step back, in shock of what just happened, he turned away and went to his room. Locking the door behind him; Canada just stood there, for what seemed like hours, for a few minutes before running to his room and slamming the door.

* * *

**Present**

Canada and America, now in their pj's, were getting ready for bed. After finished watching the movie, they dared someone to go and turn on all the lights in the house so they could move about.

"America," England whispered as he passed their room, "where did you get that movie from?"

America laughed, still shaking from the movie, "Japan..."

"Ah..." England thought about it, shivered and walked on.

America closed the door and looked at Canada, "Hey, Canada, is it ok if I keep one of the lights on? Ok thanks!" America kept on the main light on in the room before letting Canada reply to him. He went to bed, well going _near_ it, he stopped a few feet away from it, watching it like he was waiting for a head to pop out. "Canada...can you check if there's any monsters under the bed?" America gestured his head head awkwardly at him, pleading, while taking a step back.

"There's nothing under there," Canada sighed and turned around in bed, using the blanket to cover his eyes from the light. "Night, Am." A few minutes later he felt someone jump on him, he twisted around quickly from the impact and pulled back the blanket to see America trying to get in bed with him. "Am? What're you doing?"

"Since you don't want to check my bed, I'm gonna sleep in yours!" America smiled anxiously, getting under the blanket and fell asleep on top of Canada.

"Get off! You're too _heavy_!" Canada tried to shove off America, when he felt him shift on top of him.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're funny, Canada!" America got up and jumped on him again, taking the air from his lungs.

"-kay!" Canada wheezed, "I'll see if there's any monsters!" America got off him and smiled.

"Thanks!"

Canada got on his hands and knees next to America's bed, its pattern being that of the U.S. flag. He looked under the bed, sigh "No, there's nothing down here, America." Canada got up, dusting off his knees, barely dodging America's bear hug. "Night, America." America hit the bed with a thud and Canada got back in bed and shut off the lights, making America cry out at the sudden darkness.

"Hey, Canada?" America whispered in the darkness, after finally getting into bed; Canada woke up but didn't respond, knowing that America knew that he was awake. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Why?" Canada knew that, even if it was for a stupid reason, America was going to get into his bed no matter what. Canada sat up and scooted over, making space for America, and pushed the blanket back for him to get in. "You know we're too old for this, right?"

"I know...I just like how we would sleep together when we were kids. I felt like you were always going to be with me, no matter what...you know?" the sound of wood creaking could be heard as America walked over to Canada's bed, bringing his pillow. Canada couldn't help but smile at America's words

"I won't leave you, America." Canada pulled America into his arms, hugging him as they drifted to sleep. Eventually, America hugged him back in their sleep, pulling Canada closer to him. Feeling happy that his younger brother was with him, happy that his younger brother hadn't left him or gotten too mad at him over the years.

* * *

**Flashback**

A man could only take so much, this is proven by England. England sat at his desk, next to him stood Canada, as he wrote yet another letter to America. "This isn't going to work, England..." Canada whispered, holding Kuma close to him, as he watched England shake as he wrote.

"Its _going_ to! It _has_ to!" England muttered, half his mind was gone when America wanted the rest of his belongings back from England's house. "Its going to _work_! He's just a bit confused...yeah that's it...he's home sick...if I promise not to ground him for a while he'll come back running home to me...yeah..." England laughed hysterically.

Canada took a step back from England, shivering when he heard the laughter. "How are you going to get him to open the letter?" the laughter stopped. England turned to face him slowly, his face dark. "England?"

* * *

America pacing back and forth in the room, now and then stopping and reaching for the box before pulling his hand back as if it were on fire. "Sir," one of his men came out of nowhere, "you must resist the temptation!" The box having written on there "Free Food Inside!"

* * *

**Present**

"Canada, dude, wake up!" America gently shook Canada, "Wake up!" he whispered harshly, shaking more violently.

"Mmmmm-what?" Canada groaned, turning onto his stomach, trying to go back to sleep.

"How are you doing on you're own?" Canada looked puzzled at America, seeing him fidget.

"Good, what about you?" Canada sat on the back of his legs, rubbing his eyes, "Are you eating healthy food, like you're _suppose_ to?" Canada immediately felt stupid for asking an obvious question.

"Nope!" America smiled, Canada hung his head. "I'm strong enough to take care of myself! I have the best army; why? Because I'm the _hero_!" he yelled with confidence ringing in his voice.

"America! Go back to sleep!" yelled England and France, making the two boys snicker quietly.

"Oh," America whispered as he sat up next to Canada, "how's Kuma? I noticed that he's not here this week..." He leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Good, he's at home. He told me that he wasn't feeling good and was going to stay at home...America..." Blue eyes looked into purple eyes, "why is it that you woke up so early? Did you have a bad dream? What's with the strange questions?"

America looked away, his face pink, "...I couldn't find you...no matter where I looked, how hard I looked, I couldn't find you, Matt." America muttered. Canada pulled him into his arms and slowly moved to lay on the bed.

"I won't leave without telling you bye, I won't leave without telling you, I won't leave you at all, America." Canada whispered into America's dirty blonde hair, making him smile. "Besides, we kinda live next to each other!"

"Night, Canada..."

"Night, America."

* * *

**Next day**

The sunlight came rushing through the smallest gaps in the curtains, their mission: to wake up America. Mission accomplished. America turned over, trying to get away from the light that was in his blue eyes, which resulted of him rolling off the bed and kissing the floor good morning. "Canada!" America muttered into the floor, "pull me up, will ya'?" he lifted his arm in the air, waiting for the gentle hand that was there to pull him up from the ground. "Canada, I know that you're awake!" Sighing, America pushed himself off the bed, he looked at his brother's side of the bed; it was empty. "Canada?" America became worried.

Jumping up, he ran to his suitcase and changed before he ran to England's room, not even bothering to knock on the door, he busted into the room. Seeing the room lit only with witch candles and England was still sleeping. Closing his mouth, he gently closed the door, and walked away trying not to make any noise. Too bad for him though, nearly the whole house would creak, which was happening right now. Stopping his movements, he thought of another place Canada could/might go to...'_France_!' Walking passed England's door, he marched right up to France's door. And, just like before, he busted into the room. The bed was already made, a suitcase to the side, the bathroom door was just opening, a wave to steam coming out from the bathroom.

Francis, drying his hair with a towel, was wearing loose pants and an open buttoned shirt. He pulled the towel away to see America at the door. "I thought I told you to wait for me, Canada? Well, no matter, if you want to wait for me, just make yourself comfortable on the bed for me. I should be ready in a few minutes."

America, now having a killer aura around him, jumped on top of France. Both falling to the ground, his hands around France's neck, "Where's Canada?"

"I do not know! I thought you _were_ him!" he gasped for air, "Damn, you're _heavy_!" France flips them over, France straddled America, "That's better," he held America's flying arms to the floor, "now what did you need?" France whispered, blue eye looked into blue eyes, "What's the matter, Alfred?"

"Why are you two yelling in the _bloody_ morning?! Do you even _know_ what _time_ it is?! I-" England kicked down the door, ready to hit someone when he saw the positions that France was with America. "...what...the...hell...?" England was about to hit the ground, passing out at the sight of those two like that, before Canada came from behind him and caught him.

"I think it'll be best if we left these two alone, don't you think?" Canada pulled England away from the door before closing it on the two others.

* * *

Canada was making mountains of pancakes while eating some before Alfred sucked it all up in one scoop. England was sitting at the table, holding his head in his hands, silently asking why he had to see that. America came running in right when Canada had turned off the stove, France not that far behind him. "You made food!" Sitting at the table, completely ignoring England's angry mumbling, held a fork and butter knife, ready to "eat" the pancakes. "By the way," America shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth, not even bothering to cover his mouth, "where did you go? I couldn't find you," '_not in England's room nor France's_!' room', America silently added.

"I asked you what you wanted for breakfast this morning, you said that you wanted pancakes, I told you that I would have to go to the store to get what I needed, America." Canada whispered as he placed a plate for France and England, getting a kiss on the cheek from France. America glared at France, he shoved another forkful into his mouth.

* * *

**Flashback**

Canada walked in with the last box, putting it on the ground, he fell face first on the carpeted floor. Sighing with relief and pleasure as the cold air hit him for America's AC vent. "You know," America walked in, eating his nth burger, "I didn't think that you owned so much...crap, Canada." He smiled, crumbs on his face. His glow wasn't as strong as before, which made both him and England worried.

"Sorry and its not a lot. It's mainly _your_ stuff that you left at my house..." Canada whispered, trying to have more patience with his elder brother. He turned over, sighing from the extra work out. Kuma walked into the living room with them, holding a bottle of cold water for him, "Thanks, Kuma!" he whispered as he sat up and drank the water.

"You didn't have to move in with me..." America whispered, head hanging low, getting on his knees and hugged Canada, tossing the empty wrapper to the growing pile in the corner of the room. "But, I'm glad you did, Matthew..." hugging him tighter. Canada could do nothing but hug him back, feeling America shaking slightly, Canada gently rubbing America's back as he did so.

"Well, you need someone who can actually cook for you, America." Canada smiled as he pulled away, ignoring the tears that were starting to form under the shattered blue eyes.

"Thanks, Mattie." America nodded, getting up from the floor and walked to his room, silently closing the door. Canada felt his heart twist when he didn't hear anything from America, not a sound or a whisper from him. He just seemed...foreign.

Canada couldn't help but remember what England told him a couple of days ago by phone, "...take care of him...you're closer to him than I am..." Canada couldn't help but feel worried about his normally energetic elder brother when he suddenly became quiet. Sighing, Canada went to unpack his things in his room, he was going to stay with America for awhile.

'_Just until America gets back onto his own feet..._' Kuma walked up to him, holding up the calendar. He looked at the date, 9/11; a day that would still clutch both of their hearts in the future.

* * *

**Present**

America sat on the couch, pointing to the T.V. when he found something funny or saw a hero. Canada, forced to watch with America, sat next to him, trying to keep up with what America was saying about the characters. In the living room with them, France was on the phone with his boss, when he was questioned on why he would start to yell at the phone, he said that he wasn't yelling...he was talking louder...England was in the living room as well, reading books on witchcraft. Now and then he would mutter words before yelling at the book, "Why are you not bloody working!" he would close the book, huff and puff for five seconds, before opening it again. The process happened over and over, and at each time England and France got louder, America would laugh it off and raise the volume, making everyone louder.

* * *

**Flashback**

Canada is setting up the table, getting out his best china for his coming guests. Hearing the doorbell going off, repeatedly, he walks toward the door to see America and England. America still ringing the doorbell, "Dude! You too like forever! Haha!" America pats Canada's shoulder as he walked in, England nods to Canada who smiled to see his other "father".

"You can go ahead and sit down, the food is just about ready!" Canada smiled as he walked into the kitchen just as the doorbell went off again. "Al! Can you get that for me?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure, dude!" America bounced toward the door.

England muttered, "Who else is coming?"

"Hey, its that pervy dude, dude!" America yelled as he smiled at France.

"Eh hello to you too, America." France mumbled as he walked passed him. Taking off his jacket and hung it over a chair in the living room before following America to the dining room.

"Look who is!" England looked up from his phone, looking at France for a second before returning back to his phone when it beeped.

England froze when he looked back up to see France's smiling face, "What the bloody hell?! Who let the frog in?!" England shot up and pointed at France.

"I was invited to come here for diner, _angleterre_." France sat down across from England; America sitting the their side but a bit closer to England who pulled his seat closer to him.

"I'm sure that you're mistaken, frog. Perhaps the diner that you were invited to was at a different place, not here!" England protested.

"No, it was today, Canada called me this morning to see if I could still make it. So here I am!" He flashed that 'Oh I'm so better than you' smile at England.

It wasn't a second later that England was on the other side of the table, choking the life out of France. "You stupid git!" England grunted, France smirked at him, making him squeeze his throat all that tighter. America was in the background laughing at the sight.

Canada walked out holding a platter of freshly made food for his family, "Guys, foods-" he saw England choking France who seemed to enjoy it while America was laughing at them. "Guys..." Canada put the platter on the table before going to the two on the floor, "stop fighting, you two." Canada tried to pull away England's arm from France's body. "Come on, England!" he grunted as he tried to pull him away.

"Let go, Canada!" England yanked his arm from him, making him bump into the table, the platter falling from the table just above him. England continued to choke France who had turned to see Canada covered in food.

"Canada..." France grunted out, England loosened his grip and looked at Canada, by that time America had stopped laughing. Canada looked down, his hair covering his face, food sliding down his head and shoulders.

"...why...? Why can't we just _pretend_ to be a family? Why?!" he got up and ran to his room, slamming the door shut. America got up quickly and ran after him, knocking on the door before entering.

"Mattie..." America rushed to his side and pulled Matthew into a hug, "I'm sorry..." He held Matthew to him as he cried out his frustration, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Mattie." he whispered over and over again and again until Canada had calmed down.

"Why're you sorry, America?" Canada pulled off his glasses to clean them, watching America do the same.

"I don't know...I just hate it when you cry...it hurts to see you cry that's all..." America whispered to Canada making a subtle smile across his cheeks.

"It hurts us too..." they looked at the door, seeing England and France at the door, both having a blue and black eye and guilty face.

"Quite literally as you can see by my eye," France pointed to his eye, which had been creating by England because France had punched England in his eye for making his child cry.

Canada pulled slightly away from America to look at their "parents", tears still falling down his face. "I thought that we were a family..." he whispered, "I thought that we could spend time together, like a _real_ family." Canada put his head back on America's chest. America hugged Canada back, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"Canada..."

* * *

**Present**

America and Canada packed up their things and put their suitcases next to the door, waiting for France. England sat in the living room, sipping his tea, talking to the two boys. "I'm sure that my boss has missed me! Ha ha!" America leaned back in the sofa, resting his hands behind his head. "I can't wait to get a burger and coke and a milkshake!" America laughed eagerly, his smile was bright despite what had happen the last twenty-four hours.

"That's why you're so _heavy_, America!" England nagged, shaking his head as he took another sip of his tea, he turned to Canada, laughing slightly at America. "What about you, Canada?"

"Play outside with Kuma, there should be a lot of snow at home right now." Canada smiled, holding the pillow like how he would hold Kuma in his lap, "I just hope that he feels better now."

"Alright, I'm ready!" said France as he walked into the living room, dragging his suitcase behind him, "The car's here, you two!" he walked out after waving bye to England. Canada and America looked at one another before looking at England, he motioned that it was fine to leave. Running to him, they fell to their knees and hugged England; when England looked at the two, he swore that he saw them like they were at the age of five again. "We're gonna miss the plane!" yelled France from the door as he walked in on them. He stopped when he saw England hug them back, momentarily forgetting about his tea, as it fell crashing to the floor.

"You'll see them again in about a week, England." France whispered, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "Come on, boys, we have to go home."

"Do we _have_ to?" the two whined together as they looked at the smiling France, he nodded at them. "Fine...bye, Engwand." they hugged him one last time before getting up to leave.

England walked them out, "So, next time its going to be at France's right?" He joked.

"Hell yeah! You're hosting the next movie night, France!" America yelled as he ran, dragging Canada with him, to the car. "Lets go! I don't want to be late for the plane!" Canada was shoved into the car before America jumped in behind him.

"See you again next week!" they shouted to England who waved to the car that drove off into the sunset.

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

I hope that you liked the one-shot of the F.A.C.E. family. Please review on the story. And my friend is currently working on the comic version of this story. If you'd like to look her up, google her (Purple flrs at deviantart . com ).


End file.
